<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>烟 by Kianna_YM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329166">烟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM'>Kianna_YM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chimera Operation Mentioned, M/M, both of them have ptsd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是阿君老师的约稿！这边也发一下。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>烟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marius又一次在天台找到了Dominic<br/>
赫里福的午夜十分寂静，地处远离城市的郊区让并不晴朗的天免受光污染的侵害，厚重的云一层层压在天幕上，很明显傍晚时分的雨没有让阴云散去多少。水泥地上还有一些潮湿，裹挟着水汽的微风游魂似的时不时出现在这方天空。<br/>
Dominic的指尖夹着一点红色的火光，脚边还滚落着零散几个沾着灰的烟头。他将烟举到嘴边，缓慢而深的吸了一口，随后没多久，一团烟雾从他微张的嘴里涌出，沾上他的鼻尖，马上又被风吹散在空中。<br/>
脚步声从身后传来，尽管来者放轻了步子，在这样静谧的夜晚还是显得有些吵闹。<br/>
Dominic知道那是Marius，从那熟悉的，运动鞋摩擦水泥地的声音传来时就知道了。但他不打算回头，而是从他的思绪中抽出一小部分，想着怎么把他的好队友哄回去睡觉。<br/>
“你是打算把我抓回去睡觉吗，禁烟大使。”Dominic将指尖余留的一点烟头扔到地上，用脚尖碾灭那点火星。<br/>
“不，我只是......”Marius顿了顿：“睡不着，想来天台转转。”<br/>
Dominic垂了垂眼——Marius的停顿说明他撒谎的可能性很大，但他并不想知道他的动机。他正一门心思扑在自己的郁闷上，并不很想搭理Marius这个不速之客。<br/>
支撑在铁栏杆的胳膊肘被来者的轻轻碰了一下，Marius以相同的姿势站在了他旁边，看了看他手上的烟，又看了看他，开口道：“我也要。”<br/>
Dominic挑了挑眉，没有表现出不乐意的样子，从口袋里摸出一根烟递给他：“我不知道你还会抽烟。”<br/>
Marius接过烟，在一边点燃，举到嘴边吸了一口。他已经过了抽烟耍帅的年纪了，辛辣的尼古丁涌进他的肺里，刺激的感觉引来一阵痉挛和痒，使他不由得咳嗽起来：“以前抽过，不怎么喜欢，也很久没抽了。”<br/>
“别告诉我你对‘抽过’的概念就是吸二手烟。”Dominic眉毛压低，这并不好玩。<br/>
“看来痛苦的味道并不令人好受。”Marius试图缓和这严肃的氛围，而他拙劣的演技只会使事情变得更糟糕。<br/>
“你在搞什么。”<br/>
“我只是，”Marius咽了咽口水，试图减缓喉咙的瘙痒：“想试着学会与人感同身受，他们总是说我看不懂人际关系中的暗示。”<br/>
Dominic心中有点愠怒，他不知道为什么Marius会有这种奇怪的想法，他可能想说我不需要你来感受我，或者干脆说你永远无法和我感同身受。出于同事也是朋友的情面，他没有说出口。如果耶格是真心想要提升自己的共情能力，他很高兴能够帮到他，但至少不是现在，也不是以这种形式。<br/>
“拜托，反正我们都睡不着，聊聊天怎么样。”Marius搓了搓自己的脖子，好像这样能让他好受些。<br/>
“我也不知道有什么该聊的了，想练习‘感同身受’的话，我不是一个好的对象。”Dominic其实并不想让Marius打断自己的独处，但他不回绝Marius的话，他就会像平时那样对着自己叽叽喳喳一晚上。<br/>
“不不不，我可以试试的，呃......你今晚是因为什么睡不着觉？”<br/>
直接询问，或许是“感同身受”最为快速的方式吧。Dominic并不想扫他同事的兴，他低下头，看着脚尖，发了一会愣，意识到可能这或许对他而言也是个缓和的办法，就像书上说的，说出来更容易感到心安，他言简意赅地回答道：“老毛病了。”<br/>
“也不知道是因为年龄大了还是因为以前的那些事，总有时候觉得人生没啥意思。最近总是会做梦，梦到我以前卧底时，那些人和事。尽管他们的脸已经模糊了，也不知道说的是什么，但是那种身临其境的感觉是真切的。”指间的烟灰积了将近一厘米，Dominic弹了弹，将灰抖落：“你知道那种感觉吗？梦里总有人问我“你是谁”这个问题，但我不能回答。我的身世，经历，年龄，甚至相貌，在那时都是编造的，一旦我暴露了任何真实的信息，我就会死。”<br/>
“所以，要记住自己是谁，在那种环境下，是一件很困难的事。” Dominic吸了一口手中的烟，火光很快侵蚀了一小截烟草：“不过我和你说这些干嘛呢，你可能理解不了。”<br/>
“这确实是件难事。”Marius开口：“那不如听听我说？”Dominic以一个轻微的点头作为回应。<br/>
“奇美拉行动之后，我觉得自己整个人都垮掉了。不光是肉体上，我那时候受了很重的伤，尤其是我的左腿。心理上也......你知道的，经历过这些事总会有些PTSD的，有很长一段时间我都会梦到我的头上，身体上，长满了红色的尖刺，穿过我的脊柱和大脑，然后我就会变成那样的怪物，把来营救我的Gustave他们撕个粉碎。”<br/>
听到一旁的工程师突然陷入的沉默，Dominic看了看他，发现Marius正眺望着极远处的信号塔，塔尖上的红光一闪一闪的，在夜幕中有些刺眼。<br/>
过了一会，Marius开口： “我看到信号塔的时候，我总会想起隔离区的信号灯，也是闪着红光，只不过那时候的天和陆地也是血红的，反倒显得它没那么亮了。”<br/>
“ 那次行动我没有参与......”Dominic开口，想要接上他的话茬，但马上就被Marius 打断了。<br/>
“是的，你不在那，就像我不在你曾经卧底的帮派或是俱乐部，感同身受确实是件难事。”Marius偏过头，与Dominic四目相对。他这时才注意到，Marius的黑眼圈更重了些，头发也是乱糟糟的，他的眼睛更是不如以往那么清澈，布满了红血丝的眼珠透露着一丝疲惫。<br/>
Dominic心中产生了一丝悔意，他不该自负地认为Marius无法和他产生共鸣，因为他自己也无法体会到对方的感受。<br/>
两人指尖的烟已经燃的差不多了，Marius将三分之二的最后一点抽进肺里，却没有将剩下的一小截熄灭，而是捏着它，看着一缕烟雾直直的飘向空中。<br/>
“Gustave给了我诊断书，关于我的腿......我的旧伤不允许我跑的像以前一样快了。虽然过了这么久，我已经不再做那些梦了，但它留给我的已经无法抹去了。”<br/>
惊讶和遗憾一时间占据了Dominic的大脑，他愣住了。作为一位资历深厚的特勤干员，他当然知道这会有多大的影响，尤其当Marius是他的搭档， 这一点就变得格外重要了。这意味着他们的战术，他们一直以来的配合，都会被打乱，而在战场上，恐怖分子不会放过任何一个跑的稍微慢了些的人。更重要的是，万一情况更加恶化，Marius甚至可能不能继续呆在彩虹小队了，至少可能不会像其他人一样久。<br/>
他的内心涌现一股酸楚，他想要安慰Marius，毕竟他仍然是一位顶尖的特勤干员，但他不知道该说些什么，他没有过相似的经历，浅薄的语言并不能给Marius带来什么实质性的安慰——就像Marius说的那样，他不能全然的感同身受。<br/>
“我是第一个知道这件事的人吗？”Dominic问道。<br/>
“除了Gustave之外，是的。”Marius如实答道。<br/>
“有多久了？”<br/>
“两个月了吧，我印象中是这样。”<br/>
“你为什么不早点告诉我......我们。”<br/>
“就像你也从来不告诉我们你的感受，告诉我们你有多痛苦。”<br/>
“有时候我觉得我离你很远，我们之间隔着——”Marius缓缓伸出手，手掌轻轻覆盖上多米尼克的手背，没有多余的意思，那根烟草在夜色下闪烁红光，Dominic的嘴边吐出一丝白烟。<br/>
“我觉得我们之间隔着一层烟雾，我永远无法看到你的全部。”<br/>
Dominic心里产生了一种诡异的负罪感。这两个月和往常并没有什么不同，他的同事还是那样叽叽喳喳，有时候也有点胡闹，虽然大部分情况是他俩一起胡闹，搞得Monika经常来敲他们的宿舍门。<br/>
一个简单又沉重的真相展现在Dominic面前。现在他盯着他的同事，以一种全新的目光。<br/>
“那你打算什么时候告诉别人？”<br/>
“我不打算说了，反正大家迟早都会知道的。”Marius面朝着天空，盯着面前被自己捏着的烟头，没有风的鼓动，红色的火圈也只是缓慢的向另一端蔓延。<br/>
“有时候我在想，是不是只要我去经历别人所经历过的事情，就能明白对方的想法，然后我就可以去安慰对方，从他的封闭世界里找到出口。但我后来发现并不是这样的。当厄运降临到他头上的时候，他的一部分已经死去了。试图去复活一个亡灵是做不到的。”<br/>
他停顿下来，不再像以往那样说话有点赶，他知道Dominic在等他说完。<br/>
“我只是想说，你不必觉得因为我们现在都有某些痛苦的过去，所以绑在一起相互慰藉——我是说如果你觉得我们不止有往事，也有将来，那么多米尼克，我想我们现在至少在这里，在一起。”<br/>
Dominic的内心泛起了一种莫名的冲动驱使他轻轻揽住了Marius的肩膀。在他的手臂搭到Marius的肩头时，他突然产生了一种释怀的感觉，好像一度压在他身上的重担忽然间减轻了不少。Marius有些不可思议的瞪大了眼睛，看着他。<br/>
“以过来人的经验，借烟消愁什么的都是狗屁。”Dominic低声说：“所以，就当是为了我，别抽烟了。”<br/>
Dominic把手里捏的烟头摁灭在栅栏上凹下去的小坑里，好像要说出什么沧海桑田的话，但他没有，他只是轻声补充：<br/>
“我以后也不会抽了。”<br/>
“好的，”Marius只是对上他的目光，重复道：“好的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>